For the girl that has everything
by Galaxia Jade
Summary: It's christmas time, but there's a problem, what's Heero supposed to get Relena? It has to be the perfect gift, but what? 1+R, 2+5, 3+4 - ok so it's after christmas, atleast i'm finishing it
1. Default Chapter

Author notes: See? If you read my, well our bio, you'd see that I said that I would put up some 1xR fics, well here is one of them! Ok first time writing this so bare with me here. It's only going to be 1 chapter, or a one shot or what ever you call it.  
Pairings: well duh, 1xR and probably some more but very little of them.  
Rating: humm no lemon or lime so let's say pg. 13.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so let's just say that I don't own Gundam wing and I'm just using their characters, then you can't sue me right? You wouldn't want to anyways, it's christmas time and I'm broke. But I had fun spending all that money!  
  
  
  
  
For the girl that has everything  
  
  
Heero woke up to a day like every other day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the grass green and for like the past two years (which would make the pilots 19), the war was over. It was an ordinary day. Well it was an ordinary day except for one thing, Christmas was 2 days away and he still didn't have a present for Relena!  
  
Of course he couldn't just get anything for her, it had to be special, a perfect gift from the perfect solider. But there's the problem. Relena, being who she is, already has everything she needs and wants. So here's the question Heero came up with:  
  
What do you give the girl that has everything?  
  
Heero had been thinking for gifts for the past 3 months but still no luck. So he thought back to the last christmases.  
  
As it turns out, every year Heero had taken Relena out to a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant, each year in a different part of the world. Heero selected the very best places (well thanks to a little help from Quatre) and then finished their meal with dancing and a gift of jewelry. But this year it had to be different, more special.  
  
They have been together for 4 years now and they planned to stay together for a long time. So Heero needed the perfect gift to give, which brings us back to our first point, what gift?  
  
A.N.- ok i'm kind of going away from the story here so lets go back to the beginning and since you now know all this background stuff we can get on with the story!  
  
  
Heero woke up to a day like every other day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the grass green and for like the past two years (which would make the pilots 19), the war was over. It was an ordinary day. Well it was an ordinary day except for one thing, Christmas was 2 days away and he still didn't have a present for Relena!  
  
Luckily for him he had the whole two days to decide what to do, after all Relena was away with business, but she had promised they would spend christmas together.  
  
Heero quickly got out of bad, showered, dressed and headed downstairs. Every year the whole gang got together to spend christmas and new years. This year it happened to be at one of Quatre's many, many mansions. He walked into the living room and was greeted by 1 smile, 2 nods and a very hyper and loud "good morning!" which came from Duo.   
  
Heero sat down in an armchair between Duo and Wu-fei who were cuddling together on the floor and Quatre who was sitting on Trowa's lap on the couch.  
  
"So Heero," Duo began "What's on your agenda today?"  
  
"Thinking of a gift for Relena" Heero replied simply.  
  
"You still haven't gotten one yet?" Wu-fei asked. Heero shook his head no.  
  
"What about the dinner and dancing you usually do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I want it to be special this year"  
  
"Well we can help you, can't we guys?" Quatre asked. Everyone nodded.   
  
"I got it!" exclaimed Duo after they took a minute to think.   
  
"What is it?" Heero asked. Everyone was on their toes waiting to Duo's example of a perfect gift for Relena.  
  
"A TIE!"  
  
"A TIE?!"   
  
"Ya! Like a pretty little pink one with ruffles or something.... why are you all staring at me like that?"  
  
"Ummm Duo, Relena doesn't wear ties, at all" Quatre said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that's not a very good gift to get someone that wont ever use it" Heero said.  
  
"Really? So you think I should take it back?" Duo asked.  
  
"Take what back?" Wu-fei asked.  
  
"The tie I got Relena"  
  
"You got Relena a tie?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well her, and you and Trowa and Heero...." Duo trailed off.  
  
"You got us all ties?" Wu-fei asked.  
  
"Well not you..." Duo said with a evil smirk appearing on his face. A same kind of smile appeared on Wu-fei's face.  
  
"Duo" Heero said breaking the silence, "I'm sure Relena will like the tie your going to give her."  
  
"Really? That's good"  
  
"But that still doesn't help my problem." Heero said.  
  
"Heero, we can sit here all day and give you suggestions but their not going to help, you have to decide this by yourself" Trowa said. He slowly got up. Allowing Quatre to slid off his lap, together they left the room.  
  
"You know he's right, Heero" Wu-fei said, "Just go out for a walk, do a little shopping and the idea will come to you."   
  
"Good idea" Heero said as he left to get his coat and then went out.   
  
  
A.N.- Ok so I really wanted to put this out yesterday but I didn't have time. What will Heero get Relena? Will I actually finish this fic? Did Duo really get everybody a tie? Find out next time! 


	2. chapter 2

Cosmos: Ooh look! I actually putting another chapter up! So unlike me. Ok so it's after christmas, atleast I'm finishing the fic right? So I was talking to Chaos today and she was telling me about her muse, her evil muse. And I realised that I don't have a muse! Oh no, so now I need one, hey you, ya you there reading this, you wanna be my muse?  
Pairings: well duh, 1xR and a little of 2x5 and 3x4.  
Rating: humm no lemon or lime so let's say pg.   
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Gundam wing and I'm just using their characters, now you can't sue me right? If you still want to sue, your too late I already spent all my christmas money today. Me and Chaos went shopping!!!  
  
  
  
  
For the girl that has everything  
  
Heero began to pace the room. Christmas eve and he still didn't have a gift! He had spent all day yesterday looking and had no luck. He was running out of time! The perfect gift, the perfect gift, what is the perfect gift!   
'Maybe I should go out shopping again to day' he thought, 'no that didn't help last time what is the chance it will happen this time.' He stopped his train of thought when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" He said. It was Quatre.  
  
"Heero, did you have any luck?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Oh, well I have a idea that might help you find the gift" Quatre said.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well when I want to buy Trowa a gift, say for a holiday or just because, I usually think about what he wants and what I want. Putting the two together helps to find a gift you'll both like."  
  
"But what if you don't know what they want? Or what you want?"  
  
"Heero you know what you both want, your just not trying hard enough" And with that Quatre left.  
  
'What we both want?' Heero thought, 'What do we both want?'  
  
Heero walked over to the balcony and stared out at the sky and thought, and thought and thought some more. 'What I want?' Heero thought, 'That's easy, Relena. But what does Relena wan.....'  
  
"I GOT IT!" Heero yelled as he raced out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Wow, little one what did you tell him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh nothing he didn't know already."  
  
****  
  
That night they all were gathered around the living room table. Everyone was talking excitly. Duo wanted to know what Wu-fei got him, and Wu-fei wouldn't tell, Quatre was wondering if he decorated the living room good enough and Trowa kept reasurring him he did, but Heero, well he couldn't wait to see Relena tomorrow and give her her gift.  
  
"So I heard you got the perfect gift" Duo said giving up on Wu-fei.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Well....... WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GET?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow" Heero said as he got up and left for bed.  
  
"You better not of got her a tie!!" Duo yelled after him.  
  
"Give up on the ties" Wu-fei said. Duo stucked his tongue out at him. "Come on, it's time for your christmas present". Duo smiled as he allowed Wu-fei to guide him to their room to get his 'present'.  
  
"Well you think we might as well go also?" Trowa suggested, which was answered by a nodd. The couple left to do, well we can all guess what they left to do.  
  
****  
  
Christmas morning, everyone gathered in the living room. Relena had arrived only an hour ago with arms full of presents. They had just gotten them sorted and given to their new owners, so this is how the living room looked; Quatre was sitting on Trowa's lap, with his tea was he and Trowa slowly unwrapped their gifts, Wu-fei was on the floor beside Duo who was attacking his gifts as Wu-fei handed him another one, Heero and Relena were on the couch, Relena was leaning against him as the also slowly opend their gifts.  
  
"Oh Duo what a nice, err tie" Quatre said as he lifted his tie from the box.  
  
"It matches Trowa's" Duo said as Trowa opened his present.  
  
"Thanks" they both said and put their ties back in their boxes.  
  
Heero had just opened his gift from Relena, it was a cell phone.  
  
"That's so I can get in touch with you always" Relena explained.  
  
"Or I can call you whenever I'm out" Heero said.  
  
"So did you get one for me?" Relena asked.  
  
"Hai, but your going to have to wait"  
  
"oh"  
  
About 10 minutes later everyone was done excpet for Relena's present. Heero asked for everyones attention as he went to get her present. He came back to the room with a small box in his hands.  
  
"Relena," He started, "For so long I have been searching for the perfect gift to give to you, then Quatre came to me with some advice and it helped, it made me real think what we both would want, so chriatmas eve I went out and go you the perfect gift..."  
  
"Heero, as long as it comes from you, it's the perfect gift" Relena said.  
  
"Don't interrupt me here, anyways so chriatmas eve I went out and go you the perfect gift and I found it..." Heero walked infront of Relena, went down on one knee and took her hand. "What I really want is for us to always be together, and I know you want the same so..."  
  
Relena gasped as he opened the box.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?" He slipped the diamond ring onto her finger.  
  
"I don't know what to say" she whispered.  
  
"Say yes" Heero said. She looked at him then jumped, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, I mean kissed him, they didn't break apart till they both needed air.  
  
"I think that means yes, Heero" Duo said.  
  
"I dose mean yes" Relena said and the room was filled with congratulations.  
  
"Heero this is the perfect gift" Relena said and kissed him again.  
  
  
AN: ohh sniff, ok so not really. R&R and I hoped you had a merry christmas! 


End file.
